


Hey Good Lookin'

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tom is Singing, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom übt für seinen Film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Good Lookin'

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Good Lookin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785526) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es ein Englisches Lied ist, habe ich es nicht übersetzt. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir ;)

Tom saß auf der Couch eurer Wohngemeinschaft, spielte mit seiner Gitarre. Er hatte im laufe seiner Lebenszeit ein wenig hier und da gespielt, aber jetzt wo er Hank Williams Sr. in 'I Saw the Light' spielte, musste er seine Fähigkeiten verbessern.

Du warst in der Küche und machtest Abendbrot für euch beide. Du lächeltest als du Tom singen und spielen hörtest. Du liebtest es, seiner Stimme zu lauschen, besonders, wenn er sang. Du warst begeistert von dem neuen Film, denn er würde den Soundtrack singen, und dann konntest du ihn singen hören, wann immer du wolltest. Du warst so in deinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen, das du gar nicht bemerktest, wie Tom zu spielen aufgehört und seinen Weg hinüber zu dem Barhocker auf der dir gegenüberliegenden Seite der Bar gefunden hatte.

„Say hey good lookin’, what ya got cookin’?“ fragte Tom. Du sprangst auf, und sahst ihn an.

„Tom, was machst du da?“ lachtest du. Er biss sich nur auf seine Lippe und sah dich mit seinen unheilvollen Augen an.

„How’s about cookin’ somethin’ up with me?“ sagte er. Du lachtest und begannst wieder zu kochen. „Hey sweet baby, don’t you think maybe we can find us a brand new recipe?”

„Tom …“ sagtest du lächelnd. Er stand auf, und kam in die Küche, stellte sich neben dich und versuchte dich abzulenken.

„I got a hot rod Ford, and a two dollar bill and I know a spot right over the hill. There's soda pop and the dancing's free. So if you wanna have fun, come along with me.” sang Tom dir vor, piekste sich mit dem einen Ende seiner Gitarre.

„Tom, ich werde das Essen anbrennen,“ lachtest du. Doch er bewegte sich nur so, dass er nun genau hinter dir stand, seine Gitarre ganz nah an deinem Rücken.

„Say hey good lookin’, what ya got cookin’? How’s about cookin’ somethin’ up with me?” Er drehte dich so, dass seine Gitarre sich nicht länger in deinen Rücken drückte, und er deinen Hals erreichte, dich sanft küsste, „I'm free and ready, so we can go steady. How's about saving all your time for me? No more lookin' - I know I been cookin'. Hows about keepin' steady company?”

„Wenn ich ja sage, lässt du mich dann kochen?“ lachtest du. Tom lächelte nur. Er war entschlossen, den Song zu Ende zu singen.

„I'm gonna throw my date book over the fence. And buy me one for five or ten cents. I'll keep it till it's covered with age. Cause I'm writin' your name down on every page.” sang Tom. Du musstest zugeben, dass du, umso länger er sang, immer weniger Aufmerksam dem Kochen widmetest.

„Ich glaube das kann warten,“ sagtest du, nahmst das Essen vom Herd, und drehtest dich um, um Tom anzusehen. Er schenkte dir sein süßes kleines Grinsen.

„Say hey good lookin’, what ya got cookin’? How’s about cookin’ somethin’ up with me?” beendete er den Song. Du nahmst ihm die Gitarre weg.

„Wenn du die zurückhaben willst, musst du ins Schlafzimmer kommen.“ Und damit ranntest du davon, Tom dicht hinter dir.


End file.
